


Marvel Imagines: MCU Made Up Fic Titles

by Thorfanficwriter



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorfanficwriter/pseuds/Thorfanficwriter
Summary: Imagines from submitted titles to my Tumblr account for the game “send me a made-up fic title and i’ll tell you what i would write to go with it”.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Sam Wilson/Reader, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Reader, Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 9





	1. Table of Contents

**1\. All or Nothing:** (G) _Sam Wlson x Reader_. Wanda helps you and Sam get together. 

**2\. Carry Me Home:** (T) _Thor x Reader._ Thor takes care of you after a minor injury.

 **3\. Dawn To Dusk** **:** (G) _Steve with Bucky x Reader._ Bucky needs help to fill the daytime hours.

 **4\. Devotion** **:** (G) _Steve x f!Reader_. Where do Steve’s priorities lie?

 **5\. Divide and Conquer or Stick Together and Lose?** **:** (T) _Bucky Barnes x Reader_. You and Bucky get caught.

 **6\. Malibu** **:** (G) _Tony Stark/Thor/Hulk Platonic_. AU about the destruction of the Malibu mansion.

 **7\. Red Mittens** **:** (G) _Bucky Barnes x FC_. Pure fluff with Bucky, a girl and a coffee shop.

 **8\. Where You Lead** **:** (T) _Steve Rogers x FC._ Steve lets you lead.

 **9\. Woulda, Shoulda, Coulda** **:** (T) _Steve Rogers x Natasha Romanoff_. Regrets and loneliness lead to friends comforting each other.

 **10\. Raindrops and Sugar:** (G) Reader helps Thor out of a bad mood.


	2. All or Nothing: (G) Sam x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda helps you and Sam get together.

This story would have you, one of Natasha’s trainees before The Snap, being added to Fury’s new Avengers team. Your first mission is fairly simple, to secretly install software that will allow SHIELD access to the network of a wealthy philanthropist who is also suspected of arms dealing. Sam, the new Captain America, and Bucky are your backup.

During the planning sessions and practice drills, you and Sam strike up and easy relationship. You both appreciate each other’s snarky sense of humor and, of course, are physically attracted. This doesn’t escape Bucky, who is more than pleased to be the one giving Sam a hard time for once.

The night of the mission, something goes wrong. You wake up back at SHIELD headquarters in the medial bay, disoriented. On your left, Sam is also there looking much the same. Bucky explains that on your way to the server room, you mentioned hearing something disturbing and going to investigate. The guys tried to warn you there were guards headed your way, but never got a “Copy”. Your com had picked a bad time to fail. They went in, Sam finding you first. When Bucky found the two of you in a room, unconscious and tied up. 

Neither you or Sam remember much. The bad guys had done something to disrupt your memory. But you can’t get over the feeling that you saw something important. Sam admits being nagged by the same feeling. The two of you try to piece things together, but it doesn’t help. It troubles at you for days until you both finally seek Wanda’s help. You tell her the problem and ask if she can scan your brains for the info. She says she can, but warns if she does, she will see everything. It’s all or nothing.

You decide it’s more important to find out what you saw than any potential embarrassment, and Sam concurs. Wanda reads both your minds. She tells you that you found evidence of human trafficking and gives you what you need to go to Fury. 

As she goes to leave, Wanda says, “One more thing. The two of you should talk,” giving you both a wink.


	3. Carry Me Home: (T) Thor x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor takes care of you after a minor injury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestive content.

This would be an AU with Thor.

After the Chitaurian attack and having dropped off his brother at Odin’s palace*, Thor returns to the Avengers to help with recovery efforts. 

Walking back to your apartment one day, you pass a beautiful blond giant. He looks familiar. Is that Thor? you think to yourself. You do a double-take and see he has actually done so as well. When he gives you a flirty smile, you stumble and end up on your ass. Sadly, you have twisted your ankle.

Thor has seen you fall and rushes to help. “Are you injured?” he asks. You tell him you’re fine and he gives you a hand up. To your dismay, putting weight on the foot is painful. There is no way you can continue walking. He wants to take you to the emergency room, but you insist it’s just a sprain and can take care of it at home.

“Can I call you a cab?” he asks. 

You actually live on the next block, so you ask him “Could I ask you to carry me home?” Thor is happy to do so. The entire way he keeps apologizing for having distracted you. When you get to your place, he doesn’t just leave you either. He makes sure you have everything you need: ice, a pillow under your foot, ibuprofen and the TV remote.

Thor says he still feels responsible and insists there must be more he can do for you. Maybe make you a snack or clean your apartment. He is so sweet and earnest, you tell that you’d like him to keep you company for a little while if he can spare the time. Of course, he does and this is where the romance begins.

Sexy times would come later in this fic because Thor is a gentleman. The first time he says goodbye for the evening, there is a soft kiss to your hand. He comes to visit the next few days to check your progress and see if he can do anything for you. Once you feel physically up to it, he asks you on a proper date. It is only then he makes his move to which you are more than ready to respond. 

You have never been so glad to have been a clutz.

_*In my AU, Odin isn’t a complete dick. Instead of imprisoning Loki, he confines him to the private wings of the palace._


	4. Dawn To Dusk: (G) Steve with Bucky x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky needs help to fill the daytime hours.

An AU where after Steve returns the Stones, but doesn’t be all stupid getting old and shit (can you tell I’m still salty?), and retires, he and Bucky move into an apartment in Brooklyn. 

He expected the nights might be rough. Afterall, he had suffered through his own nightmares. Sometimes waking in a cold sweat, unable to go back to sleep. Opting instead to take out his frustrations on some heavy bags.

And that certainly did happen occasionally. Even when it did, it wasn’t too much of a big deal. Bucky had his own routine he’d go through, learned in Wakanda. 

Surprisingly, it was the daytime that was tougher. As part of his recovery, the Wakandans had given him a job. He’d had a purpose. He didn’t know where he fit in in the city. He was bored, antsy, agitated. Steve was getting worried.

He started volunteering at the USO. Steve needed to feel useful, too, and it was a way to give back. Bucky teased he was just trying to meet more showgirls. As if there was anything wrong with that. But, he was able to drag his friend along a few times.

It was your job to put the super soldiers to work. Bucky seemed to be the yin to Steve’s yang. The blond was outgoing, looked you in the eye, confident and considerate. The brunet was reserved, self-conscious and somewhat gruff. Not that he wasn’t nice. In fact, you take a shine to his dry sense of humor.

Steve sees small changes in his friend. Bucky is less surly in the mornings. He starts looking forward to filling the hours of the day. Around you, he’s starting to open up. He has an idea and takes a shot.

“I have a favor to ask. I’ve never done this before. I hope it’s not creepy or anything.”

“Steve, just ask,” you laugh.

“I was wondering if you’d ask Bucky out. Like as a friend. For a cup of coffee or something. Other than coming here, he doesn’t socialize. I think he needs practice. Get back on the horse kind of thing.”

“And you want me to be that horse?”

“Yeah?” 

Can anybody say no to Steve Rogers with those soleful blue eyes? You certainly couldn’t. So, take Bucky out for coffee, you do. 

One year later, on your wedding day you tell the best man, Steve Rogers, “I think you were the one that did me a favor.”


	5. Divide and Conquer or Stick Together and Lose?: (T) Bucky Barnes x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Bucky get caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestive content and a bad word.

Guess who’s a member of the team? You! Tony decides to have a team fun night and treats everyone to laser tag. There’s a round of every person for themselves, another splitting into two team, and for the last round, pairs. You’re not-so-subtley paired with Bucky.

Everyone knows you both have been crushing on each other, evidenced mainly by the blatant, obnoxious flirting that has annoyed everyone for weeks. Unfortunately, both of you are obstinate and do nothing but come up with excuses as to why you don’t get together.

Once the round starts, Bucky leads you to a great hiding spot. You point out that while no one’s going to hit you, you aren’t going to be able to get any shots in either. “Wouldn’t it be better for us to divide and conquer?” you ask.

“Probably. But I thought it might be kinda nice to stick together and lose,” he answers with a wink. You both drop your guns and start making out.

The two of you don’t even realize the game is over when the lights come up. It’s not until Steve says,”Where’s Bucky and Y/N?” that the two of you crawl out of your hiding spot. What you’ve been up to is written all over your faces.

The entire team gives you shit the whole way back to the compound. Seeing the humor in it all, you join in making light of the situation. Bucky wonders if he’ll be the first person to actually blush himself to death.


	6. Malibu: (G) Tony Stark/Thor/Hulk; platonic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU about the destruction of the Malibu mansion.

I’d try to write an AU about the destruction of Tony’s Malibu mansion. He had the Avengers over one weekend for some R&R after the Battle of NY. Banner accidentally picks up Thor’s beer instead of his own. Of course, it has some Asgardian liquor mixed in. Banner Hulks out plus he’s drunk on top of it. At first, he’s just stumbling about accidentally breaking Tony’s stuff. It’s not until the team tries to contain him he starts getting angry.

Once, it turns into an all-out fight, they’re able to lure him outside. Tony is trying to lure him away from the cliffside because he already sees potential trouble. But Thor flies in, getting a couple good licks with Mjolnir. Hulk starts picks up one of the biggest boulders nearby and tosses it towards Thor. The god, dodges it and laughs at him. Hulk picks up another and another. Tony’s yelling “NO!” because all the other rocks are already starting to shift. 

Thor tells Tony not to worry, he will lure Banner away. He jumps over the cliff and Hulk follows. But when he lands, it causes massive shaking of the earth and rocks. The cliffside gives way and the mansion starts slipping into the sea.

Hulk is knocked out by falling rock, into the water. Tony dives in and JARVIS helps find him changed into Banner. He flies him back up on land where the rest of the Avengers are standing, staring at the destruction.

Banner starts waking up and asks what happened. Tony starts yelling at Thor who defends himself by saying, “To be fair, you of all people should know better than to build a house on such precarious foundation.”


	7. Red Mittens: (G) Bucky Barnes x FC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure fluff with Bucky, a girl and a coffee shop.

This would be a sickly, sweet Fluff piece. It’s winter and Bucky Barnes is in line at his favorite coffee shop. He’s looking at his phone, some stupid meme that Sam sent him and is about to send a reply when he is distracted by an enchanting laugh. It’s the girl in front of the line greeting all the staff behind the counter. He thinks she’s cute, but more than that, he is taken with how friendly and warm hearted she seems. If it were back in the 40′s he knew exactly what kind of corny line to use on her. As it is, he just lets her walk away.

After he gets his order and is at the fixings station, he sees a pair of red mittens. He remembers the girl taking them off when she went to pay. She must have set them down and forgot them. He walks back to the baristas, about to hand over the mittens when he has a better idea. He asks about the girl, she acted like a regular. The barista says, “Yes, she comes in almost every day, actually.”

Bucky holds onto the mittens and goes to the coffee shop early the next morning. He’s been hanging out for over an hour when you finally show up. He’s a little nervous about his plan, worried that she’s going to think he’s a creep. But you’re very grateful because a dear auntie knit those mittens for you. She insists on buying him a cup of coffee as a reward. The two spend hours in the coffee shop getting to know each other.


	8. Where You Lead: (T) Steve Rogers x FC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve lets you lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally, just the mention of smut.

I would write a Drabble where you work for Tony Stark. There is, of course, one of his famous parties and the Avengers are there. You are introduced to Steve and after a few minutes into the conversation, you tell him “I’m wondering why you haven’t asked me to dance yet.” He tells you he never really learned, but he would be happy to if you lead.

If you’d like to add smut, it would involve his limited experience and he is happy to have you lead there as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first one which is why it is ridiculously short, but I didn't want to leave it out.


	9. Woulda, Shoulda, Coulda: (T) Steve Rogers x Natasha Romanoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regrets and loneliness lead to friends comforting each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestive themes.

This fic would be angsty. Having been on the internet, Steve is no stranger to people questioning why he didn’t jump out of the plane before going into the ice. But when Rhodey, who is the first, asks him face-to-face, Steve flips out on him. He thought he’d made peace with the past, but apparently he was wrong. And with the new hope the team might actually be able to do something to reverse The Snap, he is especially resentful of his past mistakes being thrown in his face. He storms off into his room and ends up in the gym trying to work out his conflicts on some heavy bags. Like many times before, his mind runs through all the things he would have, could have, should have done differently as his fists pound out his frustrations.

Natasha witnessed the whole thing, and when Steve hasn’t come back around when expected, she goes looking for him. He’s back in his room, just having showered and changed. They talk about regrets and how they put their jobs make relationships almost impossible. They talk about how lonely that makes them feel. They end up comforting each other physically as well.

It’s happened a couple times before. Steve always feels guilty immediately after, and Natasha always reassures him that she needed it; wanted it. She also tells him that’s what friends are for, to give each other what they need. The last thing she wants is for Steve to see her as one more regret.


	10. Raindrops and Sugar: (G) Thor & Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helping Thor out of a bad mood. (from anon requested title on Tumblr)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader is entirely neutral.

Not all storms on New Asgard were created equal. There were days when a little black rain cloud would come out of nowhere and rain down its slow, sad drizzle. It didn’t take long to figure out these events coincided with the mood of one particular citizen.

Today was one of those days. The rain had started just before the noon rush. As the last of the lunch crowd filtered out, you took the break to step out into the street. A minute later, you found the perfect candidate for your mission. Calling the young boy over, you carefully explained the message he was to deliver with the promise of giving him the treat of choice upon returning to your shop.

Within the hour, Thor rushed through the door wielding Stormbreaker. “I was told you require assistance,” he declared.

“Put that away,” you laughed while directing him to store the axe behind the counter. You followed behind and when he turned around, draped an apron around his neck.

“What’s this for?” he asked.

“If you’re going to help, you need the proper tools.”

As customers began coming into the coffee shop, you put him to work, mostly taking orders and helping with clean up. Thor was quiet at first, generally focused on the directions you gave him but as you began chatting with each customer you would find ways to get him into the conversations. It was mostly small talk, but as the hours passed so did Thor’s dark mood.

The sun had come out long before closing time but Thor stayed anyway. You asked him to lock the door and put up the “Closed” sign as you prepared his favorite: a large French vanilla latte, extra sweet.

Handing him the cup, you told him, “Just a small thanks for your help today.”

He accepted it and said, “I appreciate this, but it’s I who should be thanking you.”

Shaking your head, you answered, “Sometimes we just need to get out of our own heads and I find talking to people about their lives helps me do that. I’m glad you’re feeling better. You’re welcome here anytime, of course.”

Thor asked, “How does tomorrow morning sound?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this and will check out the rest of my Works list for more.


End file.
